


guilt

by Tariel_H



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Broken Heart, Lies, M/M, Second Person Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariel_H/pseuds/Tariel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guilt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An experimental 2nd person fic. Sort of a prep work for a StevenCynthia anthology I'm halfway through. 'You' is supposed to be Wallace.

_How dare you stand were he stood._

…

  
..

.

 

The lights are dazzling, the people dressed immaculately to see the new champion of champions. Roxanne doesn't meet your eyes. Brawley shakes his head, fists clenched deep within his pockets. Flannery looks up despondently; her eyes rimmed red to match her hair. Juan places a hand on your shoulder, disapproval written in his eyes ( _it should be a crime to feel so guilty but it isn't)._

You manage a wan smile, though the words are a slap to the face, " _How dare you stand where he stood."_

The worst is Steven.

Steven's eyes don't once look up at you. You sit on his throne (built on lies, so many lies). There's a new face, Sinnoh's champion, beguiling with her long gold hair and straight back. She looks at you, smiles without judgment.

She's young. She's young and pretty, ( _it should be a crime, to be so beautiful, but it isn't)._ She oozes equal parts elegance and mystery.

She's making her way to Steven's side _(the little words build in your throat, no wait stop, but the words clutch in your throat and die croaking in vain_ ). He's brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear; her hand reaches up to touch ( _his_ ) calloused palm resting at the curve of her neck.

Your face heats up; heart hammering within your chest so the sound reverberates in your bodying, threatening to break the organ inside, but the smile remains plastered on your face, because if anything, the show must go on; you are now the leader of lies, the champion of a nation ( _but you have lost so much, too much, lost a piece of your heaven that walks with someone new and bewitching but who can never know him like you do)._

Look down. She's standing there, _(in your place_ ) next to him, and he's leaning into her. One hand has snaked behind her back, resting on the curvature of her hip, and he's said something charming because she's laughing, a rich sound _(that was you, a lifetime ago)._

You remain on the throne, the cloak around your neck suddenly oppressive, and you want nothing more than to throw it off, rush to Steven's side but you don't. You _can't (you lost that right when you denounced him, betrayed, betrayer)._

The need for him to be free usurps your need to have him.

...

..

.

 

_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it._


End file.
